


The Patriarch

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Twins, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Gun Violence, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, MafiaAU, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of child neglect, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: Without any positive father figure in his life, will Chanyeol ever find a path to life?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	The Patriarch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time joining this fest. I hope you enjoy! Also, Thank you to the mods for their hard work.

There’s trouble brewing in the underground mafia world recently. The increase in random gunfights and assassinations in broad daylight are clear indications that something is going on. The police, media, and local politicians are clearly downplaying the situation despite the rising death toll, as they are clearly controlled by the mafia as well.

It’s normal in Chanyeol’s city, it is either you live with it or leave for good. His city is under the control of a big and powerful mafia that call themselves ‘The Serpents’. Members of the group usually possess a tattoo of twin snakes on their arm. They’re a very visible group, but the higher ups were unknown and very secretive - nobody knows who called the shots, only that it’s best to stay clear of them.

What’s odd though, judging by the tattoos of those found dead, is that these people were members of different mafia groups from all over the country. It seems they’re after the serpents.

This wasn’t Chanyeol’s problem though since he had his own set of problems to deal with, primarily his adoptive family. He’s regarded as the black sheep - an outcast and ostracized despite already being an adopted child.

His biological father is a cheater and a drunkard that it drove his mother insane that she ended her life. Chanyeol’s uncle took him in as his father is incapable of caring for him, but it turns out, his uncle is in it for the money. His deceased mother had left him a substantial amount for his care in her will.

It made the said boy bitter and miserable, so he lived up to his role as the black sheep. He became rebellious and reckless.

This is why despite the blaring danger or risk of getting caught in the crossfire between mafia groups, he sneaks out of the house and heads to the local club. He wasn’t particularly planning to take someone home, not that he usually does anyway, but he’s thirsting for the familiar burn of alcohol down his throat.

As the sound of bass gets louder, he spots a couple of figures by the dimly lit part of the parking lot. Two familiar ones and the other two, unfamiliar. It was the Byun twins with two older men.

He shared some classes with the twins, but they never got to interact aside from walking past each other from time to time. Chanyeol would do the same thing right now if it weren’t for the twins begging the other men to let them go. He might be the black sheep but he still wouldn’t stand for acts like this - something that he could have prevented.

So, he stealthily creeps from behind the older men. With the element of surprise and his experience in fist fights, he easily overpowers the fiends, leaving them laying on the ground and groaning in pain.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks the twins as soon as he gets control of the situation.

“Y-yes, we’re fine.” Baek replies. Yeol knows him as the older of the two, while the younger twin is named Hyun.

Chanyeol pauses for a second as he gets a closer look at the twins. They’re absolutely beautiful, he wouldn’t blame his schoolmates for wanting to get into their pants. They are the school's local ethereal deities.

As he was about to offer to walk them home, something hits him at the back of his head and then everything turns black.

In his unconscious state, he dreams of his mother wishing him happiness.

By the time he regains consciousness, he wakes on a soft sofa inside an elegant and luxurious room. As his ears finally come to, he turns his head in the direction of people talking.

“Are you sure you want him?” Asks a gruff and aged voice.

“Yes, father.” Youthful and synchronized voices respond.

Chanyeol soon finds himself standing in front of an old gentleman with the Byun twins flanking his sides.

“Hello, Mr. Park. I apologize for the rude and unconventional invitation but I had to make sure first that you showed potential. I am Mr. Byun, father to Baek and Hyun.” He states.

He frowns in confusion. What potential is he talking about? It’s obvious that he’d been kidnapped, but what does the Byuns want from him?

“W-what do you want from me?” He asks.

Mr. Byun chuckles. “I like a straightforward man who asks the right questions. Do you know who we are?”

Chanyeol looks around and spots banners and trinkets of twin snakes. He nods.

“Excellent!” Mr. Byun exclaims as his demeanor turns serious. “I’m growing old, Chanyeol. My sons know, my men know, and my enemies know. By now, you know what the twin serpents mean.” Gesturing towards his sons seated on either side. “They are my most prized possession ever since their mother had passed and I swore to keep them safe in my world. My enemies see them as my weakness, when in fact, both are more than capable of taking them on.” Amusement and sadness seeping from his voice.

“I… I’m sorry, but what does that have to do with me?” He asks.

“Well, my sons are more than capable of running the mafia alongside me, but they are special, they can carry children. For that reason, I need someone with no attachment to the world outside to run my empire and to especially care for my sons. My sons have chosen you and I will respect their choice.”

Mr. Byun stands and extends a hand towards him.

“What do you say? Be an exemplary father to my sons’ children and be the patriarch to lead my men. Be better than your good for nothing father and be better than your leech of an uncle.”

Is this the happiness his mom meant?

/1 year later/

On top of a row of posted flyers saying ‘MISSING: Park Chanyeol’ is a large graffiti of a bird engulfed in flames with a pair of serpents under either wing.


End file.
